


Kylo's Pet

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Gags, Grinding, M/M, Trans Hux, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren also has a ginger pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Pet

Kylo Ren smiled to himself, leaning back slightly to get a better view. He sat unmasked at the foot of his bed, eyes dark with hunger and lust. He ran his tongue over his lips briefly, finally flicking his eyes up to look into the face of the other in his room. "General, what would happen if I recorded this and played the holo in front of the entire crew?" he asked. "Surely they deserve to see their general in such a state, yes?"

Hux could only make a faint noise of protest, narrowing his eyes in warning against such a thing.

Kylo laughed, nodding his head. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't want to share this sight with anyone else anyway..."

Hux stood naked in Kylo's quarters. He was dressed in bright white leather restraints, a panel gag firmly tied over his face and mouth, partially obscuring his vision. A collar was around his throat, a small metal ring on either side. The manacles on his wrists were clipped to these rings, leaving him unable to protect himself.

Kylo patted his knee. "Come here and straddle this, General." He watched as the other moved to obey, his head still held high despite his exposure and current position. He smiled as the other lowered himself, straddling his knee to keep his balance there.

Carefully he ran his hands over the redhead's body. He let his palms tease along his sides, caressing him as they made their way upwards. The tips of his fingers traced over the old and thin scars mirrored on either side of Hux's chest, watching as they still made Hux shiver just so. Idly he reached up, teasing one of the small silver barbells that pierced Hux's nipples. "I wonder if anyone else is aware of these," he mused, watching the way the other's eyes rolled up from the touch. "My slutty general..."

The redhead whined, hands balling up into useless fists as Kylo hugged him around his middle, pulling him in closer. His eyes fluttered, becoming unfocused as Kylo started to tease his nipples with his mouth and tongue. He rolled his hips forward lazily, grinding against the other's pants.

Kylo laughed softly when he felt Hux grind on him. He gave the nipple he had been currently sucking on a sharp nip and pulled back, gesturing to Hux's body. "What's this? You want to cum already?" he asked.

"Mm..." Hux's cheeks burned as he pleaded behind his gag, unable to stop himself from doing so.

"Do you think you deserve to cum?" He raised an eyebrow as the other nodded his head and he shrugged, placing his hands on the other's hips to help with his balance. "Then make yourself cum. You don't need my help."

Hux let out a loud whine at this command but he rocked his hips forward regardless, working himself up to an orgasm solely through the friction of grinding on Kylo's pant leg. When he came Kylo would take care of him, cleaning him up and praising him as he came down from the high.


End file.
